Finding out you are the blame
by Kyra Pryde
Summary: Your father died. 7 years later,you go to a school and start a new life trying to forget what happened. But what if there was something wrong with you?
1. The Beggining

A/N

Konnichi wa! This is my first DNAngel fic but I hope you like it. School is gonna keep me busy for a while so…Oh forget it! Just enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer:

I do not own DNAngel. If I did, then I'll make Risa fall in love with Satoshi!

(from far away) "HEY!" exclaimed Risa

_There is a girl sitting at the back of a car. She was depressed and all alone. It was raining. She was so quiet. She heard the drops of rain fall on the car. She was about the age of 7. Her long slate hair covered her eyes that were shut. She opened her eyes and had a dark red crimson color. She was wearing a black gown. It was wet but it'll dry up soon. She looked outside as her mother cried next to the coffin. Though she would get sick, it didn't mattered because her husband died. It was a mystery. How he died, that is. The girl kept looking at her mother. And so, she unlocked the door, ran towards her mother, letting the rain pour on her. She screamed "Mother!". And in that moment, her mother gasped and slowly looked to her daughter who was running towards her. She never thought she would say that until she was a little older. The girl finally reached her mother and hugged her. She didn't wanted to lose her as well. They both cried and hugged until they finally stopped and went towards the car…_

Chapter 1-

The beginning 

_7 years later…_

_The shuttle to she school was about to depart. A boy is running towards the shuttle and it to "wait!". The shuttle stopped and the boy entered. He had spiky red hair. He also had red eyes. He was catching his breath and then looked at the driver._

"Thanks…I thought…I wasn't gonna make it." said the red haired boy, still catching his breath.

"Don't thank me. Thank her. She saw you and she told me to stop." said the driver

"Huh?" the boy said as he looked at the girl, hoping it was Risa.

_But it wasn't her. It was a 14 year-old girl who had slate hair and dark crimson red eyes. _

'She looks pretty' he thought

_He walked towards her and he was about to trip on her but caught the metal bar and maintain his balance._

"Uh…hi. Thanks for stopping the shuttle." said the boy, scratching his head and smiling nervously.

"Oh…hi. Um, your welcome. I just saw you running and…well, you know." she said cheerfully yet nervous.

"My name is Daisuke Niwa." said Daisuke cheerfully

"My name is Ling Fei" said Ling.

"Are you new here?" asked Daisuke

"Yes, I am. I Just moved here a couple of days ago." replied Ling

"Oh, that's good. Hey, should I give you a tour?" offered Daisuke

"I'm sorry, Daisuke." said a boy behind Ling

"Wha- Satoshi! I didn't see you there." said Daisuke all surprise and such

"Um…Daisuke…He's taking me to see the school. He is giving me the tour." said Ling

_The shuttle stopped and arrived Azumano Middle School._

"Well, we have to go, Ling." said Satoshi while walking out of the shuttle.

"I'm coming, Satoshi. I'll see you later, Daisuke." said Ling while following Satoshi and waving goodbye at Daisuke.

_Daisuke waved back and headed towards the classroom._

_Meanwhile at the classroom…_

"Attention students. We have a new student today. So, give a her a warm welcome!" said the teacher

_A girl opened the door and opened her eyes to her classmates. Daisuke was happy to see her again._

"Uh…hi everyone. My name is Ling Fei." said Ling

_Next to her was Satoshi. He hasn't left her side. He was on an assignment to protect Ling._

"And, Mr. Hiwatari is assigned to protect Miss Ling due to her-" said the teacher but got cut off by Ling

"I wouldn't like to talk about that," said Ling

"Ok then. Um…Ling, you can sit behind Niwa." said the teacher

"Thanks." said Ling

_She walked towards her chair and waved at Daisuke. She sat behind him and Satoshi sat next to her._

"Now, everyone, take out your books to page 17." assigned the teacher

_Everyone would open their books at the same time. They would start reading some math exercises and they try to solve them. However, for Ling, this was an easy task. She raised her hand and her teacher was amazed. Girls were just jealous of her because she was smart and she would hang out with Satoshi everyday. The boys would just stare at her until Satoshi looked at them and they would gaze back at their books._

"You may go now, Ling. You are excused, Satoshi." said their teacher

_Satoshi and Ling left the room. The girls started to murmur some things about Ling being Satoshi's girlfriend. But they wouldn't give up hope. All the girls liked Satoshi. Except for the Harada's. Riku likes Daisuke. Daisuke likes Risa, though it also seems he likes Riku as well. Risa likes Dark. Well, all women like Dark._

_L.M.- I say he's super cute! I just wished I could put my chibi. My Dark chibi, that is…_

_On with the story…_

"Satoshi?" said Ling

"Yes?" replied Satoshi

"I need to go now. I can't let you follow me this time." said Ling

"Why is that?" asked Satoshi

"It's something you won't understand. I have to go now, Satoshi." said Ling and she started to run

_Satoshi followed. It was his duty to protect her. And then, she disappeared. Satoshi looked everywhere and only found two feathers. One white and one black. Satoshi was shocked and looked at the sky…_

_L.M.-Well, you liked it? This is my first fic in DNAngel. You could always check my other fic, if you want…MY CHIBIS!_

_Chibi Dark- No, I have to runaway!_

_Chibi Krad- Tell me about it…_

_L.M.- (chases chibis) Plz Review!_


	2. Another One?

A/N

Another Author's Note. I'm getting real tired of these…Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter. Hope you like it. Now that school is almost over, I will have more time to think!

Disclaimer:

I do not own DNAngel. If I did, then Krad will appear in every chapter!

"You know how hard that is?" said Krad

-.-

Never mind. On with the chapter!

-Flashback-

"I need to go now. I can't let you follow me this time." said Ling

"Why is that?" asked Satoshi

"It's something you won't understand. I have to go now, Satoshi." said Ling and she started to run

_Satoshi followed. It was his duty to protect her. And then, she disappeared. Satoshi looked everywhere and only found two feathers. One white and one black. Satoshi was shocked and looked at the sky…_

-End of flashback-

"What's going on?" said Satoshi and he had both the feathers on his hand

"I better tell Daisuke." said Satoshi while putting the feathers in his pocket and ran down the hall

Chapter 2-

Another One?

_Daisuke was already on his way to his house. He still thought of Ling. What became of her after she left the school. He just sighed and continued on walking. Then, Daisuke bumped into Risa which made Risa fall backwards on the ground._

"Ah! Risa! I'm so sorry about that!" said Daisuke and he started to blush. He quickly helped her up.

"That's ok, Daisuke. I'm ok. I was looking for you, anyway." said Risa

"Huh? For what?" said Daisuke. And at that moment, he started to blush even more than before.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" said Risa nervously

_Daisuke was shocked. He never thought Risa would ask Daisuke on a date. But then he remembered what happened last time. He went with her to find Dark. But this time, she seemed nervous._

"Wha-What? Really?" asked Daisuke cheerfully

"I understand if you can't g-" said Risa but got cut off by Daisuke which his excitement got in the way and hugged her.

"I'll go!" said Daisuke cheerfully, letting go of Risa

"Ok! Around 8:30 PM, ok? At the movie theater. Later, Daisuke!" said Risa and started to walk away

"Ok then!" said Daisuke

_Daisuke was really happy but he can't be too excited because then he'll turn into Dark. He was running towards his house, all happy and such. Unfortunately, he bumped into Satoshi and they both fell backwards and fall on the ground._

"Oh! Satoshi! I didn't see you! I'm sorry!" said Daisuke while getting up and dusting off the dust off his pants.

'What's with me today? I've been bumping into people lately' thought Daisuke

"It's ok, Daisuke. I wanted to talk to you anyway." said Satoshi, getting up and dusting off the dust off his pants.

"What is it, Satoshi?" asked Daisuke

"It's Ling. She's missing." replied Satoshi

"What!" exclaimed Daisuke

"I only found this." said Daisuke while taking out the two feathers out of his pocket

"Dark and Krad? I don't think it's even possible. Unless…" said Daisuke

"Unless she's like Dark and Krad as well." continued Satoshi

"I'll check it out tonight. Oh right!" said Daisuke, smacking his head

"What is it?" asked Satoshi

"I have a date with Risa tonight." said Daisuke

"I'll check it out. If by any chance you find her, tell me." said Satoshi

"I'll see you then, Satoshi." said Daisuke and ran towards his house

_Some time later…_

"Daisuke, sweetie! It's 8 o' clock! Don't you have a date with Risa?" asked his mom

"Ugh! Mom! I can do this on my own, you know!" said Daisuke while taking out some clothes

"But this one looks good on you!" said his mom

"Mom! I can do- AHHH!" said Daisuke but he slipped on a sock and fell on the ground

"Daisuke, you need to take care of yourself. That was just ridiculous!" said his mom

"Yeah, mom…" said Daisuke

'Besides, I'm more worry about Ling' thought Daisuke

'I say you like this Ling character' said Dark and snickers

'Shut up!' said Daisuke to Dark

_Meanwhile at the movie theater…_

_Risa was waiting for Daisuke. She was wearing a short pink, puffy dress and black shoes._

"It's 8:35 PM. Where could he be?" said Risa.

_Then, Daisuke finally showed up. He was wearing long black pants. He wore a white long sleeve shirt and under that, he had a black shirt. He also had a necklace which it had a cross. He had a black backpack where Wiz was in it and just in case if he sees Ling._

"Sorry I'm late, Risa!" said Daisuke.

"It's ok. C'mon, let's go in! The movie is about to start!" said Risa, grabbing Daisuke's hand and dragging him to get the tickets.

"Uh…2 tickets, please." said Daisuke.

_The lady handed out the tickets and gave out a smile…They entered the theater and they got the seats. They sat down and the movie started._

"You want some popcorn, Risa?" asked Daisuke

"Sure! Get a soda for the both of us too!" said Risa happily

_Daisuke was heading to the concession stand all happy. He never thought he would have an actual date with Risa. He pinched himself just in case he was dreaming but he wasn't dreaming at all. It was real. He got the popcorn and the soda. He finally came back and sat next to Risa with the popcorn and soda…The movie was getting so good. Risa screamed and hugged Daisuke. Daisuke blushed. They were watching a horror movie. Risa looked at Daisuke and Daisuke looked back. Just when you thought they were about to kiss, Satoshi interrupted._

"Daisuke, I found- Um…I found it." said Satoshi then noticing the position they were in.

"Uh…right. I'm sorry, Risa. But I have to do something and I'm not gonna be able to come back." said Daisuke

"Alright then…I'll see you later, Daisuke." said Risa and sighed

_Satoshi and Daisuke left and went to get Ling…_

_Meanwhile at the park…_

_Satoshi and Daisuke saw Ling sitting on a bench, looking at the sky. They walked towards her and sat next to her. It was like this. Satoshi/Ling/Daisuke._

"You ok, Ling?" said Daisuke

"Yea…I'm ok. What happened?" asked Ling

"By any chance, do you remember these?" asked Satoshi, taking out the black and white feathers

"Uh…no. Can you guys just leave me alone?" she said and started to run away

"Ling!" said Daisuke as he stood up and followed her

_Satoshi did the same and followed. Then, they notice they were deep inside a forest. They were separated._

"I have to change, now." said Daisuke while slowly transforming into Dark.

"Wiz!" exclaimed Dark

_Wiz came out of the backpack and turned into Dark's wings and set off in the sky. He then saw Krad as well. In this fic, they kinda settled their differences and became the best of friends. Then, they saw another one flying as well but this one went faster than any of them…They finally landed somewhere and saw Ling but really different. She had silver bluish hair instead of her normal slate hair. She had different color of eyes, as well. They were yellow. She had her black and white wings. She was wearing almost absolutely nothing. She had like a short black skirt and a white top. She also had a choker which it was black and had a cross but in a mahogany kind of color. She had black boots with white laces. She looked at them and she was scared._

"We're not here to hurt you." said Krad as he got a little closer.

"Stay…away…"said Ling.

"We want to help you." said Dark and started to get closer as well.

"STAY AWAY!" she screamed and a gust of black and white feathers surrounded her.

_Dark and Krad watched helplessly. She was beautiful but she looked dangerous, as well. They were amazed at her power. They would have to decide if they have to attack her or do nothing until she turns back to normal. Before they could make their decision, Ling flew straight toward at them…_

D.C.M.H.- This chapter was only an idea I had. And it actually turned out good. Anyways, hope you liked it!

Krad-YOU ARE GONNA GET US KILLED!

D.C.M.H.-I'm not gonna get you guys killed, silly! I love you guys!

Dark-0.0…Let's slowly back away, Krad…

D.C.M.H.- I heard that! You guys aren't going anywhere!

Krad(speaks in spanish)-Corre!

D.C.M.H.(chases…again)-Plz review!


	3. We need answers

A/N

Hey everyone. Now that I have the 3rd chapter here, I would like to explain something. Ling Fei is not a Mary Sue. One, because she's not all that smart. The only material she is super smart in is math. The others, she's just average except for home economics. She definitely sucks in that one. Two, not all the boys would stare at her. For example, Satoshi is "obligated" to protect her. He's like her closes friend next to Daisuke, of course. There are other boys, which I don't recall the name, don't like her. Three, not all the girls are jealous of her. The Harada's aren't jealous. They just want to be her friend. There are other girls that aren't really jealous of her. The thing was, in the math class in the first chapter, there was a group of girls who flunked in math, which they had to take the course again, who were like treated like goddesses. They got jealous of Ling Fei because the boys didn't pay attention to them due to Ling Fei.

Now, I would have to thank Kurama's Ice Fox for telling me this before I go with the rest of this fic. ( Thank you so much, Hana-chan!)

Disclaimer:

I do not own DNAngel. If I did, I would make it a lot exciting which I definitely doubt it.

_All the characters and the owner just nodded in agreement._

Yukiru Sugisaki, you rock!

-Flashback-

"Stay…away…"said Ling.

"We want to help you." said Dark and started to get closer as well.

"STAY AWAY!" she screamed and a gust of black and white feathers surrounded her.

_Dark and Krad watched helplessly. She was beautiful but she looked dangerous, as well. They were amazed at her power. They would have to decide if they have to attack her or do nothing until she turns back to normal. Before they could make their decision, Ling flew straight toward at them…_

-End of flashback-

Chapter 3-

We need answers

_Dark and Krad didn't wanted to hurt her nor get themselves killed so they blocked her attack. Black and white feathers would fall constantly. Her attack was so strong that they got blown away and crashed into a wall. Their clothes were messy and cut. She stood there. Looked at them but something in her didn't make her stay there for long. She glided towards them. And fast. Dark and Krad saw their attacker drawing near. They were about to move but it was too late. She punched both of them at the stomach causing them to lose breath. The wall breaks and parts of cement would start to fall. She grabbed them both by their shirt collars and just stared at them. Then, something stopped her. Something hurt her. She lets go of them and she would start to fall from the sky. Krad and Dark awoke before they would fall on the ground. If that would happen, then they would die. They would glide just in case if they could still continue the battle but they saw her falling. Krad quickly went towards her and caught her. Krad and Dark landed on the ground._

"What are we gonna do, Dark?" asked Krad.

"I don't know. Let's take her somewhere safe." replied Dark

_Krad just nodded in agreement. They glided to some other place…Moments later, they stopped. They went to Satoshi's place. Since he lived alone, it was perfect. They went in and put her on the bed. They both just looked at her and talked about what's gonna happen next time. She would attack them again. Next time, they would have no choice and fight back. They changed back and quickly sat down on a chair. They were worn out due to her attacks. Daisuke looked at the watch and it was already late._

"I have to go, Satoshi. My mom is worrying about me by now." said Daisuke

"Go ahead. I'll take care of her. It's my duty, anyway." said Satoshi

_Daisuke said goodbye and left. He knew he wouldn't make it in time running so, he asked Wiz to become wings. And so, he glided. Satoshi just watched Daisuke. He looked back at Ling and she already changed back. He figured she was be sleeping so, he went to get some clothes and took a shower…Moments later, he got out of the shower with only boxers on. He was drying up his hair with a towel. Ling woke up. She didn't know where was she until she saw Satoshi. She figured it was his house. _

'But…all alone?' thought Ling

"Ah, you're awake. You ok, now?" asked Satoshi and sat next to her.

"I'm fine….is this your house?" said Ling.

"Yea. Ling…me and Daisuke need answers from you." said Satoshi.

"Please, no. I can't. Not right now!" said Ling and started to cry. Then, she hugged Satoshi.

"!...alright." said Satoshi. He couldn't do anything else except to hug her back. He had to make her feel better.

"Would you like to stay for the night?" asked Satoshi.

_She wiped her tears and just nodded in agreement. Satoshi took her to another room where she would be sleeping. He went back to his room and went to sleep._

_Meanwhile at Daisuke's house…_

_He opened the door, hoping his mother would be sleeping. He slowly closed the door and then sighed. He turned around and saw his mother. He fell backwards due to he didn't imagined his mother being there. _

"Sorry I was late, mom." said Daisuke, slowly getting up.

"And where were you? You had me so worried! Even Risa called me that you left with Satoshi." said his mom.

"Mom, can we talk about this later?" asked Daisuke.

"Okay……It's later. Now, tell me." said his mom.

(sighs) "Mom, I mean when I get some sleep…" said Daisuke and then he started walking to his room.

_His mom understood him but she still needed answers from him. Daisuke just fell on his bed and remembered the fight. He sighed and fell asleep. One thing had Dark worried…_

'_Was she able to actually kill us?'_

D.C.M.H.- You likey? Plz review!

Krad- Yes, plz…

Dark-Or not…

D.C.M.H- You'll regret you said that, Dark (evil glare)

Dark-Uh…plz…review?


	4. Captured Part 1

A/N

Konnichi wa everyone. Sorry I took so long in updating. I was working on other stories and also…the problems of life are leaving me hanging….

Disclaimer:

I do not own DNAngel. If I did…I would make Daisuke hate Risa!

"Isn't that sort of impossible?" said Daisuke and then looked at Risa.

-.-

-Flashback-

_His mom understood him but she still needed answers from him. Daisuke just fell on his bed and remembered the fight. He sighed and fell asleep. One thing had Dark worried…_

'_Was she able to actually kill us?'_

-End of Flashback-

Chapter 4-

Captured: Part 1

_Sunrise shined upon Satoshi's room. It was already 6 AM. He woke up by the sound of the alarm. He turned it off and sat up. He stood up and stretched. The first thing he did was freshen up. Then, he head towards Ling's room. When he opened the door, she wasn't there. He figured she was downstairs. He went downstairs and then, he caught a scent. Someone was cooking. He remembered that she was a lousy cook. He sighed and went to the kitchen. He saw some sushi on the table. It wasn't burned or anything. It was fine. He looked next to the sushi which it was a bag. He smacked his head because she didn't cook it. She bought it. He sighed and sat on a chair and grabbed some chop sticks and started to eat…a sound was heard. It was only the microwave which had finished heating up some instant ramen. Ling carefully took it out and placed it on the table. She grabbed some chop sticks and started eating the ramen. About a few minutes later, Satoshi finished eating. She was amazed at how fast he ate it. He must be in a hurry. Of course, there was school and his work. Ling stood up, throwing away the rest of her ramen and got her bag. Satoshi went upstairs for a moment to get his uniform on. He went downstairs, grabbed his bag and the car was already outside. Ling was already in the car waiting for him. He went towards the car and got in. They were on their way to the school…_

_Meanwhile at the Azumano Middle School…_

_Risa was walking with Daisuke which made him blush most of the time though he felt sorry leaving her there in the theater. Risa saw that he wasn't as cheerful as he was the other day and so…_

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" asked Risa

"Huh? No-no-no…there's nothing wrong with me. Why would you say that?" replied Daisuke and then he laughed nervously

"C'mon, Daisuke. What is it?" asked Risa

"But-but….well…there is something I'm worried about…but you don't have to worry about me!" said Daisuke as he blushed and got even more nervous

"…..um…..Ok, then." said Risa and then hold Daisuke's hand

"(gasps) Uh...Risa…(he was beginning to feel himself transform) I gotta go!" said Daisuke and started running

"But Daisuke!..."said Risa then sighs

"What's the matter, Risa?" asked Riku who noticed scream Daisuke's name

"Oh, hey Riku…Daisuke just ran off. I'm starting to worry about him…" replied Risa

"Tsk…that's what girlfriends do. They worry about their boyfriends." said Riku

"But…"said Risa

"But don't worry. I know he has a good excuse for running off. He always runs off somewhere." said Riku

"I'm just worried he'll be hurt or something…" said Risa

"I'm sure he's fine." said Riku giving out a smile to cheer up Risa

_Meanwhile somewhere outside the school…_

_Daisuke transformed into Dark. He got out just in time. Dark stands up and lays back on a tree._

"Tsk…you know, Daisuke…If this keeps up, I might as well stay." said Dark

'Nuh-uh! Not by any means you can stay this way while I am at school!' said Daisuke

"Lighten up, kid…I would like that……I think you're jealous…." said Dark and starts to laugh a bit.

'Jealous of what! (blushes)' said Daisuke

"Ah, forget it…but what makes me worry…(has a flashback of the fight they had the other night)…was she able to kill us?...I mean…I've never seen such power but she doesn't know how to control it…does it have to do with her emotions?" said Dark

'I don't know…but she's in good hands. Satoshi is taking care of her now.' said Daisuke

"It's not like she can't stop transforming…" said Dark

'She'll get find out easily if this keeps up…' said Daisuke

"Well…time to change back…That is…If you DO want me to stay?" said Dark

'Let's change already!' said Daisuke

_Dark just laughed and then focused on changing back. Dark slowly changes into Daisuke. Once Daisuke had his normal self, he sighed. When he turned around, he bumped into Satoshi which he gasped and fell backwards. Satoshi snickered and lend his hand to Daisuke. Daisuke grabbed Satoshi's hand and stood up. Ling was walking towards them. Of course…she was following Satoshi._

"Hey there, Daisuke!" said Ling

"Oh…hey Ling! How's it going?" asked Daisuke

"Nothing much! So, hey, are you going to school?" asked Ling

"School?" said Daisuke and then he heard the bell rang. "SCHOOL!" he yelled

_He started running towards the school due to he was late for class. Ling just stood there, laughing a bit and started walking towards the school, as well. Satoshi followed but school will be over in a few hours…_

_Meanwhile in the classroom…_

_Daisuke quickly entered the classroom and just sat on his desk…gasping for air. And then, he felt some hands covering his eyes. He grabbed the hands and turned around only to see Risa. Then he started to blush._

"Uh…hey, Risa." said Daisuke and then he started to laugh nervously.

"Where were you, Daisuke?" asked Risa.

"I was looking for something but then I bumped into Satoshi and Ling." said Daisuke

"I haven't met this Ling yet. Where is she now?" asked Risa

"She is on her way here. I know you two will get along just fine!" said Daisuke, letting out a smile.

_Ling came into the classroom with Satoshi following her. Risa quickly came to her and greeted her._

"Hello! My name is Risa!" said Risa while shaking Ling's hand

"Uh…my name is Ling. Nice to meet you, Risa." said Ling nervously

"Oh! This is Riku!" said Risa while presenting her to Riku.

"Hello Ling!" said Riku while shaking Ling's hand.

"Hello." said Ling

_Satoshi went towards Daisuke and decided to join him in this "staring at the girls" thing._

"What are we gonna do about Ling?" asked Satoshi

"I don't know…we should keep an eye on her…" said Daisuke

Satoshi(looked at him)

"Not that you aren't!" said Daisuke nervously.

_After a long conversation between the Harada's and Ling, class began…After a long session of class. Ling decided to get out of the classroom without Satoshi. There was a group of girls following her. Ling look behind her and started to pick up the pace. The girls picked up the pace, as well and then…they cornered Ling._

"Wha-what do you want?" asked Ling nervously.

"You are gonna do our homework so we can pass the class." said Mai, the leader of the group.

"What makes you think I'll do it for you?" asked Ling

"If you don't do it…(snickers)…will do something horrible to you…"said Mai

"And that would be?"

_The group of girls looked back only to see Satoshi. They quickly stepped away from Ling. _

"Satoshi! How are you?" asked Mai

"I'm gonna make this clear…leave her alone." said Satoshi.

"Uh…yea…sure…." said Mai and left with her group.

"Thanks, Satoshi…" said Ling, slightly blushing.

"What makes you think I'm Satoshi?" a dark voice came out of Satoshi's mouth

_Ling gasped and when she was about the scream, "Satoshi" put his hand on her mouth so no one would hear her scream. The figure went in the shadows, along with Ling…_

To be continued…

D.C.M.H.-Sorry for all you cliffhanger haters but I just had to…SORRY!

Dark(whispered to Krad)-Do you think they'll forgive her?

Krad(whispers to Dark)-Let's just keep quiet before she overhears us..

D.C.M.H.(whispers to both)-I like secrets too…

Dark and Krad-AH!

D.C.M.H.-Plz, review!


End file.
